What's Next?
by snowflake510
Summary: Tris's death made an impact on everyone, but, how'd it affect her? Tobias, 88 is alive, praying for death to be with her, will he be, or will he only find disappointment in the after life? T for Tris. ;)


**Tris's POV**

It's not boring up here, but I can't stand it without him. I've watched every moment of his life after I died. From my ash scattering, to zip lining just for me, to being the most successful politician in all of Chicago, I've watched, I sort of feel like the Bureau, watching us in our faction system prison. The worst thing is that I can see his thoughts, he never forgot me, even when he was trying to inject the memory serum, and Christina, oh beautiful, wonderful Christina stopped him. It has been 70 years since I died, he is 88, Christina, 86 but their spirits are as alive as ever. I have to admit though I can't wait until the day they die, but then again they can't either. Will, my friend, the one whose life I ended is up here as well, thank goodness he forgave me, is anticipating the day Christina comes to join us, but David, the one who ended mine, unfortunately did not make it up here, he died sour and cruel. My mother and father are here, happier as ever that they can be free of the titles Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Many more are here, Evelyn, Zeke, Uriah, Cara, my brother Caleb, who made it up here just barely, though my old friend Al didn't make it up here. In the after life, it is wonderful, and gorgeous, but I feel nothing without him. When they come, they may choose to take a form, their young child form, teenage form, or adult form, though he will choose teenage form, because I am still in it.

**Tobias's POV**

My mother has gone, Zeke has gone, Cara has gone, Caleb, her brother has gone, Uriah has gone, Christina is on the verge of going, but worst of all, she is still gone, for 70 years I've been tormented by thoughts of her, though the memories mellow over time, I cannot forget her, I will not forget her. But if what she believed about death is true, I cannot wait to die. I will be with her, and we will be happy forever and I- _ring ring, ring ring. _The telephone screams, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?" I say to end the incessant shrieks. "Um, hello? Are you Tobias?" An exasperated woman says panting. "Yes." I reply a little unnerved. "I-It's your friend Christina, it's urgent, she needs immediate attention, she's been rushed to Chicago Hospital, I am Dr. Jody, I have been told to notify her friends and family immediately, please hurry." And with that she slams down the phone. I take a taxi to the nearest hospital just in time to see her going. "T-Tobias, it's my time, I gotta go." Christina says, her voice turning into a softer whisper. "No, no Christina you can't go, you can't, please don't leave me here, what will I do? They're all dead, and you can't just leave me here alone!" A lump forms in my throat, ever since she died, I've been jumpy, Christina keeps me balanced, she can't go, she just can't. "Tobias, you can do this, when your time comes, I'll see you again, and remember, so will she." The last words she says, advice, typical Christina. I start to cry as they cover up her body, she kept me grounded, she stood with me through thick and thin and now she's gone. No wonder Christina and she made great friends, they were so alike, yet so different.

**Tris's POV**

I see Will disappear for a moment to welcome Christina, the way my mother did as I was dying, though it was so long ago, I remember it as if it were yesterday. A few minutes later, while I am pulling grass out of the infinite field, someone squeezes me so tightly it would hurt were I alive. I turn around to see a 16-year-old Christina overjoyed to see Will and me. " Hi Tris! Gosh it's been long since I've said that! Hi! Oh my god I missed you guys so much! Tris, don't worry, Four will be here soon, I promise, Oh, I'm soooo happy!" She says, her smile as bright as ever. She didn't mellow with age and now that she was 16 again, my life-er death would never bee peaceful, though with 70 years of peace I'll be glad to have some loud, obnoxious, wonderful person around. I smile at her, "Hey Christina." I say as casual as ever, like it hasn't been almost a century since I've seen her. She gives me another long hug, and once she thinks it's sufficient for a 70 year loss of hugs, she turns and skips away with Will, leaving me as depressed as ever. Oh but when he gets here, my world will be complete.

**Tobias's POV**

I walk home to my apartment, kicking rocks on the sidewalk, there's no rush, everyone I've ever cared about is dead, and everyone that has ever cared about me is dead. Wonderful, just wonderful. Life may be worth living, but with my first 18 years were of pain and sadness, then the next 2 were spent crying and agonizing over the loss and thoughts of her. Then losing everyone, is life still worth living? Through 88 years of pain, anguish, and sorrow, all for nothing, is it worth it? Before I can answer my own questions, 2 thug-like boys step out of an alley. "Give us your money old man." The one with the backwards cap and gold chain says, trying to sound threatening. I could fight them off if I weren't 88, but I promised I would never throw another punch, for her sake. "There is none to take." I say in a soft voice to seem helpless. "Whatever old man, we know who you is, Senator Eaton-Prior, so give us yer money, or else." The other, with the baggy jeans and sunglasses says. So they knew who I was, I had changed my name a long time ago, to combine with hers, but everyone knew me, I was a politician. I give them all the money on me, 40 bucks. They run off laughing, who cares? I wouldn't do anything with it either. I get back to my apartment 5 minutes later and fall a sleep, hopeful that I don't wake up.

**Tris's POV**

He's coming, I can feel it. Every moment I spend counting the stars in this perfect place, is an extra moment thinking about him. Seeing Christina and Will, my mother and my father, and others with their soul mate, makes the pain I feel in my gut even worse. I want him, ooh I want him so bad I might just die again, but if I had an option I wish he'd die, right now, I want to see him, I want to touch him, I want him. But right now, I feel death tugging on his life, I want it to pull faster, way faster.

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up in a white space, and she is there. "Tobias?" She says in her small, rough voice, trying but failing to hide a smile, "Tobias, you're dying, but you can choose how you want to be afterwards, as you are now, as you were then, or a child, you've done so well in life, but now it's your time." She says in a matter-a-fact tone, as if dying isn't a big deal. "Then, then, please then." After that I feel a stinging pain and pink, green, and yellow lights consume my wrinkly body and I am back to how I was when then, a muscular toned body, no wrinkles, and though I have the tattoos back, I don't mind, I'm with her. I laugh, pick her up and start running, and then she laughs, her full, beautiful laugh. Soon we are in a green field, with small, cozy huts all around. I look at her, I am with her, I am not dreaming, "Tris" I say.

**Tris's POV**

"Tobias" I say. I hug him while I'm in his arms. And then kiss him, it feels good to kiss him. He soon puts me down, and our hands intertwine as we lay down on the soft green grass. "I missed you." I say "Says the person who's been in paradise for 70 years." He teases. "You know, it's not paradise when the love of your life is down there." I point down, revealing a hole showing Earth. He laughs. "Well, it's not easy when the love of your life is up here, but you don't know it." " Don't be a baby." I tease, he laughs again. "Tobias!" Uriah calls. "Uriah!" He says back, "So…how's death been treatin' ya?" Uriah jokes. "Well, perfect so far" Tobias responds looking at me and smiling, I smile back. "Well, Zeke, the guys, and I are goin' to play some paintball, wanna come?" Uriah calls, here you can go anywhere you want, make up any place of leisure and it's there. "Nah, I think I'll come later!" Tobias calls back. "Alright!" Uriah says as he runs off with Zeke, Caleb and more, once my brother died 10 years ago, we mended our relationship, though it will always be some-what damaged. I can't take it anymore, it's been to long without him, I have to ask. "Hey Tobias," I say leaning closer, "What?" he asks also leaning closer, "You know what I've been wondering?" I say smiling "What?" He asks again, smiling. "If you can have a baby in heaven." I say giggling. "Well you wanna find out!?" he asks, his smile widening. We laugh, running into my hut.


End file.
